


Gui

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Spuffy, Spuffy post-series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Quand les traditions se transforment en bonne excuse... (Spuffy, post-série)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour l'histoire.

**~*~*~**

 

« Je ne pensais pas qu’on croiserait autant de vampires ce soir », déclara Buffy en refermant derrière elle la porte de l’appartement dans lequel elle logeait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois avec Dawn, Willow, Kennedy et Spike.

 

« Le coin où on est allés avait pas mal de bars à démons dans son sillage… », répondit Spike tout en retirant son manteau de cuir et le posant sur le dossier du canapé.

 

« Oh, ouais, ça pourrait l’expliquer, » acquiesça la jeune femme après réflexion avec détachement.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Spike, et le regard de la blonde se perdit quelques secondes.

 

« Et tu cr… »

 

Spike n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car sans le moindre signe précurseur, il vit le visage de la jeune femme se rapprocher considérablement du sien, et Buffy se jeta soudain sur ses lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, l’embrassant sauvagement. Le vampire resta complètement figé pendant un quart de seconde, ignorant complètement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais n’attendit pas longtemps avant d’approfondir à son tour le baiser. Celui-ci se poursuivit de manière passionnée pendant de longues secondes, jusqu’à ce que Buffy le rompe pour reprendre sa respiration, retirant ses bras, posant une certaine distance entre eux.

 

Le vampire la fixait, ébahi.

 

« Ecoute, mon cœur, » commença Spike troublé en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la Tueuse. « C’est pas que je n’aime pas ce genre de surprises, mais… je peux savoir… pourquoi tu… comment on en est arrivés là ? »

 

« Gui », répondit-il elle avec simplicité, en le dévorant des yeux avec gourmandise. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre le rythme normal de sa respiration.

 

Spike fronça les sourcils –soit ses neurones s’étaient momentanément fait la malle à cause du baiser, soit elle parlait vraiment Chinois se dit-il à lui-même. « "Gui" ? Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce… »

 

Et soudain, il réalisa.

 

« Oh, » déclara t-il en levant la tête pour porter son regard sur une branche de Gui qui se trouvait au dessus de leurs têtes, raccroché à un houx, le tout servant de décoration pour les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient à grand pas. « Je l’avais pas vu venir… Intéressant, très intéressant », dit-il en redescendant son regard vers elle, encore sous le choc de la surprise. « S’embrasser sous le gui, c’est… c’est une excellente coutume ! » ajouta t-il en passant légèrement sa langue contre ses lèvres, profitant de sentir encore le goût que lui avait laissé son baiser.

 

La respiration de Buffy s’était à présent légèrement calmée. « Bien alors… »

 

« … bonne nuit, » finit Spike par politesse, peu emballé à l’idée de la quitter.

 

« Oui, bonne nuit », poursuivit la jeune femme en hochant la tête, tentant elle-même de se persuader que c’était la chose à faire pour mettre fin au malaise. Partir dans sa chambre. Prendre une bonne douche froide. Laisser la pression redescendre. Se coucher. Bien proprement. Seule. Dans son lit. Oui, c’était la bonne chose à faire. Définitivement la bonne chose à faire.

 

Aucun des deux n’entama le moindre mouvement cependant.

 

Ils fixèrent le sol quelques secondes, se tenant à la résolution de tenir leurs corps à une distance convenable. Le vampire blond releva soudain son regard vers elle à nouveau, ses mains posées de part et d’autre de ses hanches, et fit mine de lui demander après une courte réflexion, le front plissé :

 

« Tu es sûre que la coutume ne dit rien d’autre au sujet du Gui ? »

 

Buffy sauta sur l’occasion, d’une voix pleine d’espoir. « Du genre, "il faut s’embrasser deux fois" ou… »

 

« …ou, jamais deux sans trois… », acquiesça Spike.

 

« Je suis sûre que ceux qui sont à l’origine de la coutume prévoyaient une clause de ce genre », dit-elle en hochant la tête comme pour s’en persuader, ne quittant pas son regard une seule seconde tout en approchant de lui à nouveau.

 

« Et s’ils ne l’ont pas fait, ce sont de parfaits idiots, » affirma le vampire en entourant la taille de la jeune femme d’une étreinte solide, en réponse à son rapprochement.

 

« Je suis d’accord, » déclara Buffy alors qu’ils se mouvaient l’un contre l’autre. Ils joignirent leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, moins sauvage et plus tendre que le premier, et laissèrent échapper un soupir de bien-être. La jeune femme apposa une main contre la joue du vampire blond, laissant le baiser gagner en intensité, ce qui les laissa tous les deux pantois et chancelants.

 

***

 

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, Buffy se trouvait dans la chambre de Spike. Tous les deux allongés sur le dos, nus sous les couvertures, respirant difficilement, la jeune femme s’amusant à laisser parcourir ses doigts sur la main du vampire qui était apposée contre son ventre.

 

« J’adore le Gui… » laissa t-elle échapper sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

 

« On a réinventé la coutume cela dit… », déclara t-il avec un demi-sourire.

 

Elle conclut d’une voix assurée. « Pour le bien de beaucoup de monde, j’en suis sûre »

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
